Heretofore, a polychloroprene (hereinafter referred to as CR) solvent type adhesive was used for producing a laminate for a shoe sole, a shoe socking or the like of an athletic shoe, a walking shoe or the like.
However, the CR solvent type adhesive contains an organic solvent such as toluene, ethyl acetate or methyl ethyl ketone. The organic solvent evaporates at work area during coating operation of the adhesive, and such evaporation is undesirable for safety and health of workers and for the environment. That is why reduction of organic solvent has been desired.
As a latex composition which can be substituted for the CR solvent type adhesive, an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid-modified polychloroprene latex obtained by polymerization in the presence of a water-soluble polymer, was available, (for example, JP-A-07-33912), but the adhesive strength and adhesive water resistance were inadequate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a latex composition free from problems from the viewpoint of safety and health and from the viewpoint of environment, unlike the conventional CR solvent type adhesive, and having high adhesive strength and adhesive water resistance at a level equal to or higher than the conventional CR solvent type adhesive.